The present invention is directed toward a utility cart and more particularly a utility cart adapted for transporting and storing refuse containers, recycling containers and yard waste containers.
Utility carts for residential use have changed little since the first patent was issued by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office for a device that allows for the transport of a plurality of multi-gallon trash cans in a wheelbarrow-type device to the curbside for collection.
Prior art carts primarily consist of steel construction with two wheels affixed to the frame at the front of the cart, with rigid legs as an extension of the cart frame that provide support during stationary rest. Upward extension of the steel frame at the rear of the trash carts serve as handles in which to grip and maneuver the prior art.
Prior art carts requires that the user bend down, lift and lever the cart and contents, which can range upward of 100 lbs. or more, like a wheel-barrel, and push it to the intended destination. Moreover, the user must be able to manage the weight of the cart and contents during transport to avoid hitting, banging, or scraping the metallic frame legs on grass or pavement.
In addition to aforementioned limitations in design and utility of traditional trash carts for residential use, current carts do not allow for the simultaneous transport and storage of trash containers or yard waste containers, as well as recycling containers. As a growing number of communities around the country adopt recycling programs, it is becoming increasingly necessary that residents haul a number of trash containers and, at minimum, one or two recycling containers to curbside for collection every week. Having easy-to-use transportation for containers encourages users to recycle more, saving landfill space and cost, saving municipality budgets for other uses. Having easy-to-use transportation for containers creates less injurious situations for users where prior art carts required more lifting and difficult maneuvering.
Many communities are switching to standardized containers owned by the local municipalities working with limited budgets where having residents dragging or half-wheeling the containers on the ground can reduce the life of these containers and cause injuries to the users. Keeping these containers out of contact with the ground maximizes the life of the containers.
It is the objective of this present invention to provide a design for a modern refuse and recycling cart that allows for the ergonomically dual transport and storage of a plurality of multi-gallon trash containers and/or yard waste containers and two medium-large recycling bins to curbside for collections.